Firebase Vancouver
Firebase Vancouver is a multiplayer map included in Mass Effect 3: Earth. It is set in Vancouver.http://blog.bioware.com/2012/07/11/earth/ Locations Helipad Rooftop landing pad. Players begin the match at this location. *Connects to the Lower Rooftops (directly). *Connects to the Upper Rooftops (up a large ramp). This location is a possible zone for extraction. Lower Rooftops Lower section of the rooftops with ducting and machinery. *Connects to the Helipad (directly). *Connects to the Ventilation Housing (up a staircase). *Connects to the Ventilation Deck (up a tall ladder). *Connects to the Offices (up a tall ramp). *Connects to the Upper Rooftops (up a tall ladder). There is an ammo dump located on the drop off ledge in front of the tall ladder leading up to the Upper Rooftops. There is a second ammo dump located to the left of the tall ladder leading up to the Ventilation Deck. Upper Rooftops Multi-level upper section of the rooftops with ducting and machinery. *Connects to the Helipad (down a large ramp). *Connects to the Lower Rooftops (down a tall ladder). *Connects to the Offices (directly). There is an ammo dump located in the middle of the lower section of the Upper Rooftops. The lower level of this location is a possible zone for extraction. Offices Medical wing with desks and terminals. *Connects to the Lower Rooftops (down a tall ramp). *Connects to the Upper Rooftops (directly). *Connects to the Ventilation Deck (directly). There is an ammo dump located next to an orange terminal on a bookcase in the interior area. Ventilation Deck Elevated area of ductwork. *Connects to the Lower Rooftops (down a tall ladder). *Connects to the Lower Rooftops (down a drop off). *Connects to the Offices (directly). *Connects to the Ventilation Housing (through a doorway). The player is unable to drop off the side of the ladder leading down to the Lower Rooftops. Ventilation Housing Ductwork surrounded by a metal wall. *Connects to the Lower Rooftops (down a staircase). *Connects to the Ventilation Deck (through a doorway). Player Notes *A character with strong area-of-effect attacks, such as the N7 Slayer's Biotic Slash or the Project Phoenix Vanguard and Adept's Smash, is capable of singlehandedly halting the advance of massed infantry in certain locations of this map. The ladder between the offices and the ammo box is a perfect example; simply hide near the base of the ladder to protect yourself from enemy fire, then continuously spam your AoE as the advancing horde pours over the edge to rack up massive amounts of points and shut down a dangerous flanking attempt. *Extraction at the Lower Rooftops is extremely dangerous, as enemies will close in on your position from both directions and cover will not protect you. When fighting Reapers, Cobra Missile Launchers should be saved. *The offices provide a great place for your squad to hunker down. Enemies are funneled to just two directions. Both directions generally provide you with long lines of sight. There is ample cover, including cover that shields your flanks. There are also several places to initiate grabs. An ammo box can be located on one of the shelves against the back wall. *This map has two possible locations for Extraction, like Firebase Dagger, though they are very close to each other. Trivia *If the player stands in the corner of the map on the lower level of the Upper Rooftops, looks upwards toward the large red cross on the building, and then looks left between the buildings, the player can see the shuttle parked in the sky. When extraction comes, this shuttle is animated as it flies in to pick the player up. References Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:DLC Category:Earth